


gotta blast

by tsukkichan (theswimmingcorps)



Series: inspiring fics bro [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is greats stuff, total tooth rotting fluff, youll scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswimmingcorps/pseuds/tsukkichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata and kageyama have sex for the first time. what could go wrong??? (hint: lotta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta blast

ding ding. school ovr, timma go home. pracice? more like nactice. skip tht shit. kagama go get his bf hinatat to take him 2 hos house and have sek. it will be fun it first time it will be christmas suprise like 4 month early,,,, birthday present. 

grabb hinat by his arm and he screm "ahh" and u teprot to ur house with ur speciel voleybal teleprot powrs because you can. u and hint want up 2 ur room and u r like 

"ok im gon get naiked"  
"hey hinat shouyou dick"  
hin shrug face and is like 'what about me dick' and u cry and stab him with ur thumb and cry and then he and get naked too. now u both naked. time to commence the secks. "i do not have lube or condm" u say "me either: say hinat so ur like "o lets just not use either" ok say hinat

u grab hinant over ur head and toss him on floof bed nd he screm but u shoosh him with ur fonger donger and he like 'ok' and then u smooch him and he cry so ur like 'ok thats a signal to enter dong"

so you ush in ur smol lil dong and wow it dry wth the dong wnt go farther. hinap cryin. u wanna cry cause ur donger is stuck in his ass. what the shit. he cries sone more and since ur a sadist u get off to that.  
hinat starts tryin to calm himself by counting to 10  
"1, 2, 3, fou-"  
"GOTTA BLAST" you kagam scream as u cum in his dry af ass that dont feel good at all wth shit  
shut the motherfuck up  
and then hinat stop counting bcuz ur tryna pull ur dick tht stuck in his ass out and oh my god his colon is retreating aswell 

what the shit

you have urself a prolapsed colon on ur hands isnt tht fun as heckie  
'o shithsuthsuthsutuhtuthusht' hina screm bcuz his literal colon is outside his ass wth kageyama this is ur fauot but atleat ur dick out  
'this creepy sht im out' kag screm  
'u cant fukin leavr this ur bed' hinata say 2 stupid face  
'that sounds fake,,, but ok' kag say  
kag go over there and look at it. 'i kno how to fix this he say'  
he takre his thumb and push it back in   
there we go  
fun i guess  
henet stop screm  
the sheets bludy like hinat got his perioud finally  
then hinat snez

 

colon is out again

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I made dinner plans  
> For you and me and no one else  
> That don't include your crazy friends  
> Well I'm done  
> With awkward situation's empty conversations
> 
> Oh This is an S.O.S.  
> Don't wanna second guess,  
> This is the bottom line  
> It's true  
> I gave my all for you,  
> now my heart's in two  
> And I can't find the other half  
> It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
> better believe I bled  
> It's a call I'll never get
> 
> So this is where the story ends  
> A conversation on IM  
> Well I'm done  
> with texting,  
> Sorry for the miscommunication
> 
> Oh This is an S.O.S.  
> Don't wanna second guess,  
> This is the bottom line  
> It's true  
> I gave my all for you,  
> now my heart's in two  
> And I can't find the other half  
> It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
> better believe I bled  
> It's a call I'll never get
> 
> Next time I see you  
> I'm giving you a high five  
> 'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI
> 
> Oh This is an S.O.S.  
> Don't wanna second guess,  
> This is the bottom line  
> It's true  
> I gave my all for you,  
> now my heart's in two  
> (yeah)
> 
> Oh This is an S.O.S.  
> Don't wanna second guess,  
> This is the bottom line  
> It's true  
> I gave my all for you,  
> now my heart's in two  
> And I can't find the other half  
> It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
> better believe I bled  
> It's a call I'll never get


End file.
